The Manhattan Chronicles
by Darth Hawk 32
Summary: Canceled.
1. Lycanthrope: The Illuminati

**Lycanthrope**

All gargoyles characters are the property of Disney and Buena Vista. Any characters not belonging to them in this story are mine.

Somewhere, in a dark featureless room, people were meeting. These were not normal people, and this was not a normal meeting. Most meetings do not take place in a dark room, around a table where the only light is a uniform lamp that casts its light solely on the table––leaving the rest of the room in complete darkness. In most meetings the participants do not wear dark, form covering robes, that hide any clue that might lead towards their identity.

"Why do we continue to pay Sevarius' research fees?" A robbed figure asked his fellows. "We know nothing of his project, and yet we continue to give him all the money he asks for. Why is this the case?"

One of the chairs was entirely covered in shadows. Whether it was occupied or not was impossible to tell. Suddenly, from the depths of the shadows, a voice spoke. "We pay him, because _I _know what it is he is working on." The figure's voice intoned the fact that this was all that mattered. "And now you will know what I have had him working on. I am sure," it said, "You will be most appreciative of his work."

Somewhere in the darkness a door was opened, and a man carrying a briefcase in one hand, and a portable projector screen under his other arm pit, stepped through the darkness into the pool of light.

"Ah Sevarius, so good of you to join us."

Sevarius nodded to the men sitting around the table. "I am glad to be here, gentlemen. Now, as you know, you have been funding my research." He placed the briefcase on the table and set the projector screen on the ground. He pulled the screen up. He opens his briefcase and pulls out a small projector. He sets the brief case back on the ground.

"Now you've probably been wondering what exactly I've been doing with your money." He turned the projector on, a picture of a wolf standing on its hind legs appeared on the screen. Behind it was a full moon, partially hidden by dark, storm clouds. "You are all, I assume, familiar with the term 'Lycanthrope'?"

"Yes, yes, of course," the first figure who had spoken said, "but you are a geneticist. I fail to see the connection between mythology and science."

Sevarius grinned, "Everything gentlemen, you see, for the past three months I have been creating werewolves."

This statement was not met with awe, as one would expect. The first robbed figure yawned––one of the others sniggered. "It's been done," he said, "The gentleman's name, who underwent the process, is 'Wolf', I believe. He used to be on that show, the Pack. But now he and his fellows work as mercenaries."

Sevarius frowned slightly, but as quickly as the crease in his eyebrows had appeared, it was gone. "True, gentlemen, it has been done before. But 'Wolf' can only take one shape, and that only just resembles a wolf. What I have done is create three creatures that cannot only transform, but are superior to Wolf in every aspect." He pushed a button on his remote control, the picture of a face appeared on the screen. The creatures whole head was covered in bristly, brown fur. Its eyes were a feral yellow, but retained a spark of intelligence. Its teeth were long and sharp, like fangs. Its mouth and nose formed a close semblance of a snout.

"The first of the three is called Bear," Sevarius said, "He is larger, and considerably stronger than Wolf." The picture on the screen shrunk and moved to the top left corner. A new picture appeared, this one of the creature's whole body. Next to it was the silhouette of a human, the Bear like creature was twice as tall, and nearly three times as wide. While Bear's shoulders and arms were incredibly large, his fingers claw tipped, his legs were even larger. He would have looked like little more than a very muscular human being––if it were not for the silhouette showing the size comparison between him and a normal human. Compared to a much smaller human he looked larger than life.

Sevarius pushed a button and the picture disappeared. "The second of my lycanthropes is called Hyena." A robed figure who had not yet said something, started at this. But his fellows silenced him. "He may not look like much, but his transformation is much more advanced than Wolf's."

A new picture appeared on the screen. The head on this picture looked for all the world like a real Hyenas'. The only differences were its unusually large mane that looked like hair, and the uncannily human look of his eyes. "Due to the shape of his mouth, he cannot speak while transformed. But this really is not a great disadvantage when one considers that his ferocity is something my other two lycanthropes have still to match."

The picture of Hyena's face shrunk, as Bear's had shrunk, to be replaced by the same picture showing his whole body compared to that of a human's. He was a head and a half taller than the silhouette. With its overly large head, the body seemed frail. It was slightly hunchbacked, all its muscle seemed to have been concentrated in the neck, jaws, and upper back.

"As far as I can remember his jaws have about the power of a Great White Sharks." The picture on the screen changed again. "The third gentleman's name is Cat."

The picture on the screen showed a face that looked more human than the others. Its nose, and basic face shape were human. But its face was covered in fur, its eyes were like those of a cat. Unlike the other two it has shoulder length hair.

"I believe him to be my greatest creation," Sevarius continued. "He can take two shapes. His first shape is not all too dissimilar from Wolf, in it he has increased speed, strength, and agility." Once again the picture expanded to show his full body. It was only slightly taller than a human, but well muscled––and better proportioned than its fellow lycanthropes.

"His second shape is more feline. His face and legs are those of a large cat, while his arms remain human." The light of the projector began to flicker, and slowly, as if it were bad stop motion animation the creatures shape changed into a more cat like figure. Its hair grew shorter, and moved down his neck into a sort of mane. Its teeth lengthened, becoming fangs, as its face grew into a muzzle. Its legs transformed into paws.

"The only problem," Sevarius said, "is that he tends to loose control in that shape."

"Fascinating, is there anything else you would like to tell us?" There was a hint of sarcasm in the voice's tone.

Sevarius smilled grimly. "Now that you mention it," he said, "yes, there is. You see gentlemen, like true werewolves my creations can transfer their ability to transform." He pushed a button on the remote control. "All they have to do is bite their intended victim. I am not sure what will happen, but I believe the shape they take will not be the same as the lycanthrope that bit them, but I believe they will retain the basic principles of the one that bit them. If Bear were to bite someone, they would be as large as him. If Hyena were to do so, they would have more animal tendencies. If it were Cat, then they would have more than one shape. But what's most important is that my creations have complete control over those they bite."

"Impressive," one of the robes said, "But if I remember correctly, the last time you turned humans into mutant monsters, they rebelled against you." It sat back in the shadows of its chair. "What makes you think you will retain control over this batch of freaks?"

Sevarius shrugged and put the remote on top of the projector. "A good question. When I created the mutates, I made the mistake of creating some of them against their will. Only one out of four actually wanted to be a batwinged monster. This time I only used volunteers, people who knew what was being done to them, and welcomed the change." He shifted his weight from leg to leg, uncomfortably. Were they going to make him stand the entire time? "Bear," he continued, "used to be my lab assistant, he was not a very big, or muscular man. He wanted to be big and strong, but he didn't want to go to a gym, or do any other exercise. He wanted power, and he wanted it fast. I gave him that power. Now his human shape has been altered, to facilitate the transformation." He cleared his throat. Now he was getting thirsty.

"Hyena used to be a criminal. He still is actually. His reason for wanting power was simple, he thought it would help make him rich quick, and help him stay rich––and out of jail." Oh lord, now his bum was starting to itch. "Cat was a College kid. He had no friends, no real life, he spent most of his time playing video games and watching cartoons."

"And what could he possibly have wanted from all this? What did he gain?"

"I think he'd flunked college, money difficulties."

"Where on earth did you find him?"

"Well, he is my nephew after all..."

"Wait, you turned your nephew into a _monster?_" The man's voice was filled with horror.

"Well, yes." Sevarius said simply.

The robed man stared at Sevarius in disbelief. What kind of man were they dealing with?

Sevarius hoped this meeting would be over soon, his leg was begining to fall asleep.

"Well," the first of the robes who had spoken said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I see we've paid you to create these things. But now that we have them, what exactly are we meant to do with them?"

"I don't know," Sevarius said, shrugging, "I'm only the mad scientist. I make the monsters, you think of which city to destroy with them."

"We won't be destroying any cities," the shadowed chair said. "And I already have uses in mind for these creatures. But first we need to test them. We need to see if what you have said about their abilities. Can you do that?"

Sevarius brightened up, "Oh yes, I can do that. I already have a test to prove their combat prowess ready. As a matter of fact, you can watch it right now."

Several screens popped out of the tables in front of the robed men. Sevarius took a portable screen and microphone. They began watching the scene unfolding in front of them.


	2. Gargoyles: The Quarry

**Gargoyles**

The Quarry

All gargoyles characters are the property of Disney and Buena Vista. Any characters not belonging to them in this story are mine.

**The Eyrie Tower: (And most definitely not on the Illuminati screens)**

Just as a note for the story. I can't stand the Quarrymen, and really can't be bothered to go into too much depth about them. I don't plan to spend much time on them, so don't expect much as far as they go. (But don't worry, my villains will be worth the read.) You know how they showed up, so I don't see any reason to write it down. Besides that, I hope you enjoy the story.

With the crack of stone and feral roar the gargoyles awoke. Their cries echoed off stones that had since long not heard the waking call of their ancient inhabitants. Castle Wyvern, the Manhattan Clan's ancestral home, with which they were now reunited. This reunion was thanks to David Xanatos, CEO of Xanatos Enterprises, and, until recently, malefactor of the Manhattan Gargoyle Clan.

Goliath, leader of the Manhattan Clan, looked down from his tower upon his waking clan, aware of, yet ignoring, the presence of Xanatos.

"Feel good to be home?" Xanatos said finally.

Goliath looked at him, but said nothing.

Xanatos frowned just slightly. Old grudges died hard, he could tell it would take a lot of work to regain Goliath's trust, if he had ever really had it. "Well, I can see you don't want to talk right now. Anyway, I came to tell you I had a living room set up for you and your clan. It's got a computer, TV––the works. It's in the south wing. Well, I'll be seeing you."

When Xanatos had left Goliath sighed. He was grateful to the man for restoring his clan to their home, but that did not mean he trusted him. He leapt from his tower to join the rest of the clan.

The trio was attempting to silently, and inconspicuously, vie for the honor of helping Angela from her perch. They had not yet noticed that she had made it down on her own. They stopped arguing when they heard Goliath land among them.

"Goliath," said Brooklyn, "Are we going on patrol tonight?"

Goliath shook his head, "No, now that we have become known to the humans, they will be tense for some time. Perhaps it would be best if we stay out of sight for a while––until they have had time to calm down."

Brooklyn looked slightly let down, his attempt at impressing Angela with his authority failed.

"Now that ye mention it," Hudson said, "best if we see what the news has to say about us. Now where's the blasted television?"

"Xanatos had a room set up for us, there's a TV in there." Goliath said, "I think it's this way."

They went into the room that had been set up for them. The room was not the largest; there was enough space for them all around the TV. But beyond that, and the computer in the far corner of the room, there was not much else. Most of the floor was carpeted, giving it a cozy look.

As soon as he saw the computer Lexington leapt for it. The rest of the clan went to the TV and turned on the news.

"_This is Night Watch. Good morning from New York. Travis Marshall."_

"_Tonight, more on the news that has rocked Manhattan, if not the world. Gargoyles exist and are living among us. This startling footage proves that the popular urban myth is now urban reality." _

_Click_

"_They're terrifying... I mean, I'm afraid for my kids." _

_Click_

"_What are they? Dinosaurs? Aliens? Demons? Maybe we should capture and dissect one." _

_Click!_

"_Can you believe it? I lost my job 'cause of them. But I hunted one down and got my revenge." _

_Click!_

"_Joining me is the head of the NYPD's Gargoyle Task Force, Detective Matthew Bluestone. Detective, are these gargoyles dangerous?" _

"_Travis, I'm glad you asked. We have no evidence to suggest that the gargoyles represent a threat to public safety. It's important that everyone remain calm." _

"_Any truth to the rumors that industrialist David Xanatos is harboring the gargoyles atop his castle skyscraper?"_

"_All leads are being investigated"_

_Click._

Goliath put the Remote on the television set. His face was a thunderbolt, but he said nothing. Silently he turned to leave the room. His clan members sat uncomfortably silent, but their faces mirrored worry.

Hudson leaned forward, picked up the remote, and turned the TV back on––muted.

"Now that's interesting."

The whole clan turned back to the TV, last of all Lexington who came over from the computer. Hudson turned the sound back on.

"_...Gargoyle sighting, just outside the police station the creatures recently attacked. The gargoyles were seen accessing a building through the roof just now by several eyewitnesses. Witnesses claim the creatures were..."_

By the time Elisa's call through the tiny radio reached the gargoyles were already in the air.

"_Guys, did you hear...?_"

"Yes," Goliath said through the radio, "It isn't one of us. We are going to investigate now."

"_You guys be careful. The precinct is sending units down. Try to avoid being seen. In fact I think it would be better if you stay out of sight. There's no telling what would happen if anyone were to see you._"

"I understand your concern. But if there truly are other gargoyles, then we must find them, before the police, or any other humans do so."

There was silence, then, "_All right, you just be careful."_

They were gliding over their former home when suddenly.

"Goliath look, down there," Brooklyn cried, pointing.

Two shapes were running across the roof of a nearby building. They had wings, and tails. The gargoyles swooped down to them. When they landed on the roof the two figures had disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Lexington asked.

"I think they went down the stairs there," Broadway said, pointing to a stairwell.

The door looked like it had been forcibly opened. The gargoyles climbed down into the dark staircase. They came out in what appeared to be the clothes department of a store.

"Weird," Broadway said, "What would gargoyles be doing here?"

"Shopping spree?" Brooklyn suggested.

"Look," Angela cried, pointing to a dark corner of the room.

The two strange gargoyles were standing half hidden in the shadows. Goliath stepped forward, hands extended. "We mean you no harm," he said, "We are friends."

The strange gargoyles stepped out of the shadows. Sneering one of them said, "Not friends of ours." They reached up and took off their heads. They were not really gargoyles, just humans wearing costumes. (Oh gasp, shock, horror. I bet no one saw that coming.)

Suddenly from behind store dummies humans wearing blue tunics and hoods jumped out. They were carrying large guns, which were pointed at the gargoyles. Before the clan could react the weapons were fired at them. Electric nets surrounded them, binding them.

One of the humans stood in front of the captured gargoyles. The symbol on his tunic, a hammer, was different from the others'––it had three claw marks running through it. He took of his mask. His hair was blond, and he had a moustache. His face could be considered handsome, if not for the mad gleam in his eyes, and the arrogant sneer.

"How easily you fall into my trap. But then I should not have expected more from beasts, such as yourselves."

Goliath strained against his bonds, only to receive a painful jolt of electricity. "Who are you? What do you want with us?"

"My name is Castaway, leader of the Quarrymen, and your sworn enemy."

"But why? What have we ever done to you?"

"It's not that you've done anything, the simple fact that you exist is reason enough for me." Castaway took what appeared to be a sledgehammer from one of the other Quarrymen. "This little treat is designed to deliver a hefty jolt. It hasn't been tested on a live subject," he kocked the hilt, causing the head to spark with electricity. "But I'm sure we can remedy that."

He hefted the hammer, and then the hum of the electric powered hammer was droned out by a different sound. It was low and throaty, like the growl of a feral beast.

In the shadows next to Castaway two eyes lit up.

The shadows enveloped Castaway, for a brief moment there were the sounds of resistance, then Castaway was (cast away (I'm so sorry, I just couldn't resist)) thrown from the darkness. He landed heavily several feet away. The hammer followed him, it had been tied in a knot.

Faced by an enemy that could fight back the Quarrymen fled, carrying their leader.

The Manhattan Clan found themselves alone in the dark. They all focused on the shadow that had saved them. A figure crawled out of the shadow.

It was a gargoyle.

He was muscular, not as bulky as Goliath, and seemed tall, but at the moment it was not possible to tell, for he was crawling. His coloring was red, and his wings exactly like Goliath's. As gargoyles went, his features would be able to pass as human, if not for the brow ridges and the ears. He had a long face, with a slightly pointy nose, and seemed almost sylvan. He approached them slowly, examining them with a querying expression on his face.

"You kind of look like me," he said finally, "Are you aliens as well?"

The trio twisted to look at each other. Angela and Hudson exchanged confused glances. Goliath blinked.

After a few moments silence Goliath said, "Pardon?"

The strange gargoyle/alien looked confused. "Well, I'm an alien, and you look like me. So shouldn't you be aliens as well?"

Had Brooklyn's arms been free he would have tapped the side of his head, so instead he rolled his eyes.

Goliath was beginning to take the lead in the confusion contest. "I do not understand what you are talking about. We are gargoyles, and as much a part of this world as the humans."

The red gargoyle frowned. "Gargoyles? You mean like those drains on old churches?"

Goliath looked slightly disgruntled. "Not really, the drains were based on us. But who are you? And where is it that you come from? Despite what you believe, you must be a gargoyle like us."

"Before we start introductions," Brooklyn interjected, "Could you break us free?"

"Oh, right," the stranger said. He picked up the guns to which the energy nets were attached, and which had been dropped by the fleeing Quarrymen. He snapped the guns in half and the nets lost their energy, allowing the gargoyles to break free.

"By the way," he said conversationally, as he destroyed the guns. "My name's Lysander." When he had de-energized Angela's net he helped her free herself, and helped her up. Now that he was standing they could see that he was almost as tall as Goliath, but seemed to be of the same age as the trio and Angela.

For just the fraction of a moment he and Angela stood looking at each other. Then the sound of approaching footsteps echoed up through the stairs, and they parted. This passed unnoticed to the older clan members, but was picked up by the trio. Brooklyn glared at Lysander, already jealousy and distrust was gnawing at him.

"Sounds like your friends are coming back," Lysander said.

"Let's go," Goliath said.

They ran to and up the stairwell, onto the roof. The sound of commotion could be heard on the street below them. Lexington ran to the edge and looked over. He quickly ran back.

"There's cops down there. Three or four units, I think I saw Elisa's car."

"What are they doing?" Goliath asked.

"They've arrested the Quarrymen. At least they were leading them off."

"Are they leaving?"

"No, there's still two cars down there."

Brooklyn glared at Lysander, "That means they're coming up here. This is your doing, isn't it?"

Lysander looked affronted. "What makes you think I'd have anything to do with this?"

"Don't play stupid with me, we were led into this mess by two humans disguised as gargoyles. How can we know you're not just another Quarryman playing the same game?"

Lysander's ears drooped, "I don't have anything to do with this." He sounded hurt.

"Brooklyn," Angela cried, "He saved our lives. If he wanted us harmed he would have left us to the Quarrymen."

The door of the stairwell opened and someone came onto the roof.

I promise that was the last time I use a plot device from TGC. :)


End file.
